1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the production of sheet or platter shaped information carriers and more particularly to information carriers having a high storage capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of phonograph records, it is known to duplicate records by molding or stamping matrices in a galvano-plastic manner from an original and to reproduce plastic record copies. The molded or stamped matrices may be formed, for example, on a lacquer sheet. If an analogous method is applied to high storage density information carriers or records having a surface structure corresponding to the information such as video records or similar items, problems occur since minor tolerance deviations may cause critical signal distortions during the galvano-plastic matrix production since the high storage density requires the formation of microstructures. In addition, the financial expense and technical expertise required for galvano-matrix production is relatively high. Therefore, this type of duplication is only recommended for high production volumes